


Kiss and Make Up

by FangirlMomets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlMomets/pseuds/FangirlMomets
Summary: Tony knows that sometime he takes an unnecessary risk in the field, but he has a reason. But can he make his boyfriends see his reason?





	Kiss and Make Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaliVakarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliVakarian/gifts).



> This is being gifted to TaliVakarian!  
> Thanks so much for giving me the idea to work with this pairing again. Hope you like it!
> 
> I do not own Marvel. *Sigh*

Tony had been hiding in his workshop too long, sitting on the floor; he couldn’t even remember when he walked down here. The coffee DUM-E made him long cold, but JARVIS had not told him to sleep or eat yet. It can’t have been too long, then. Maybe Steve and Bucky would- no. They wouldn’t. He hated this feeling; it was like an aching that started in his heart and slowly spread through his entire body. It pounded in his head, their exact words playing on repeat.  
\--Flashback--  
Everyone had just changed out of their battle suits into comfortable lounging clothes. “I just don’t understand why you insist on ignoring your safety, Tony. How hard would it be to just stop and think about what you are doing before you do it? It isn’t good for you. Not to mention inconsiderate of us! We were worried sick about you! You wouldn’t even answer your comm! I don’t know how much more of this I can take Tony, I just don’t.” Tony opens his mouth to say something, anything to explain why he did what he did. The only thing that comes out, though, is a light sound. Steve just glares before stomping away, anger in every step. Bucky hasn’t moved from his position leaning against the wall; his eyes are trained on Tony’s face, searching for an answer to an unknown question. Finally, Bucky mutters one quiet question. “Why?” Tony curls further into himself, sure that any answer he gives won’t be good enough. “I know that you did everything today to protect the team so does Steve. It would just be a lot easier on all of us if you would just think about your actions before you go leaping into them.” Bucky pushes away from the wall, heading in the same direction Steve went when Tony mutters a quiet response. “I do think. Every movement is intentional. I can’t let the team get hurt, knowing I could have stopped it.” Bucky pauses in the hallway long enough to answer, “I know, but one day you’re going to get seriously hurt. How is that fair to Steve and I? What ever happened to ‘together ‘till the end’?”  
\--End of Flashback—  
The feeling weighing on his chest hurt; it was a mix of guilt, knowing he should be more careful (he has people that care about him other than Rhodey now), and anger. How could they insist he doesn’t think about his actions? He is Tony Stark, darn it! He shouldn’t have to explain every move he makes. Besides, no one died, did they? If anything, he made sure of it. JARVIS and his calculations were accurate, the only thing keeping a 20-story building from landing on half of the team today. He begins to tap on the reactor. Maybe he should try to be more careful. He does have two other hearts to think about now. Maybe he can make it up to Steve and Bucky, but he doesn’t want to lie, either. Tony knows that he is never going to stop being Iron Man, nor is he ever going to stop taking one for any of his team members, especially Steve or Buck. He just can’t lose his team, his family. If only he could tell Steve and Bucky that. Tell them that he just wanted to make sure the people he loved were safe and could go home every day to see the next morning. “J? What do you think I should do? Should I tell them everything? The fact that family is the only thing that makes me want to keep fighting. I just want to make sure that they will be safe. My brain just thinks of a solution that will make sure they are safe, then I act. I don’t want to hurt anyone, but I can’t change who I am. I can’t lose them, J. I just can’t” There is a heavy pause after Tony finishes speaking, tears tracking down his face. JARVIS finally speaks out over the lab’s speaker system, a calm voice with just a hint of compassion. “Sir, my suggestion would be to tell Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes how you feel. They love you, I promise.” Tony nods, leaning back against the couch in the lab. Steve was mad the last time they spoke. Maybe Tony will talk to him in the morning.  
\---  
“I know, but one day you’re going to get seriously hurt. How is that fair to Steve and me? What happened to ‘together ‘till the end’?” Bucky shakes his head, walking down the hallway. He knows Tony means well, and Steve is just worried. When did he become the rational one? At least, they weren’t screaming at each other this time. Steve is sitting on the bed when Bucky walks into the bedroom that the three of them usually share. The Captain’s head snaps up at the sound Bucky’s footfalls make. Bucky folds his arms, going for a menacing glare. “Did you have to yell at him? I know it is infuriating that he has a disregard for his own life, but he does everything for a reason. He is trying to keep the team, and us, safe. That must count for something, Steve.” A great sigh is heaved; Steve runs his fingers through his hair as Bucky sits down next to him. Flesh and metal meet as the men out of time intertwine their hands. “It does. I just get so… worried. It wouldn’t be so bad if he would just ask for some backup. At least he could tell us what he was going to do. I just don’t want to lose him. Then, we try to talk to him and I just feel like he doesn’t care. He never responds, and I never know how to take that. So, I get angry, which inevitably leads to Tony holing up in the workshop for who knows how long.” In another time with another person, Bucky would scoff, pretend like he was invulnerable. Not this time, though. This time Bucky sighs and nods in agreement, worry creasing his forehead. “I just wish he would talk to us. I love you both. So much. I just don’t know how much my heart can take. How many times can I watch the light on the arc reactor start to waver or watch him stress the suit beyond its max? I just don’t know what to do anymore. The only thing I do know is I can never stay mad at him. I just want him back.” Bucky clears his throat. “Come on. Let’s go get our resident genius and make up. I hate us all fighting like this.”  
\---  
Groggily, Tony sits up, looking around for what woke him. Towering above him is the beautiful sight of his two- Steve and Bucky. “What are you two doing down here?”  
“Rescuing you.” Steve mumbles, pulling Tony into his arms. “I am so sorry, Steve. You too, Buck I just love you both so much. I just can’t bear to think of a world that you aren’t both in. I finally have a family to call my own, and I don’t want to lose any of them. I will try to remember to tell you my plans. Just please don’t leave me.” Steve’s arms tighten around Tony, drawing Tony’s lips up to his own. “I’m sorry too. For yelling.” A quick kiss is broken up by a coughing from beside them. “Do I get a hug, too?” The triad laughs a each other. Enveloping each other in the love and tenderness they all share. This won’t be the first or last argument the three will ever have, but like they said. Together 'til the end.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in the comment section.
> 
> Also, if you have a prompt idea, let me know. I am always looking for new stuff to write.


End file.
